


Fireplace

by maddiebug



Series: I gave up after three days MLB Holiday month 2019 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Marinette is very sleepy from the cold, and Adrien helps her find a way to warm up.
Series: I gave up after three days MLB Holiday month 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560685
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

> I'm caught up now hahaha

The next day after school, Adrien was able to present Marinette with a schedule. "I can go on a date Friday after school, or Saturday morning." He looked over it. "If that doesn't work, I could show up at your place at 5-ish?"

Marinette smiled. "Friday works." She looked over the schedule. "But it says you have to work on a group project."

He blushed. "I might've made that up."

"Adrien, you shouldn't make things up." She frowned.

"I know, but there was no other way I'd be able to convince Nathalie or my dad to let me spend time with you."

"I'm sure they'd give you some time..."

He blinked. "You'd be surprised." He handed her his phone.

She squinted. "Adrien. You have absolutely no free time. Everything is scheduled to the minute."

"Yeah." He scratched his neck, like he was nervous. "But I really want to spend time with you."

"That's so sweet." She looked over it. "How did you plan to show up at 5? That's when you have dinner?"

"I eat dinner alone."

"Oh."

"It would be easy to sneak out then."

"Adrien, you're always welcome to eat dinner with my family." She took a breath. "But you shouldn't have to sneak out."

"Really?" 

"Yeah. My parents love you."

"So Friday. After school, ill meet you at your place?"

"Sound great." She yawned.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Yawn. "Just tired." 

"Marinette?"

"Its okay...." yawn.

"Mari?"

She leaned on Adrien's shoulder and everything went fuzzy. When she woke up again, she was at home, sitting in front of the fireplace, on the couch, snuggled up against Adrien with some blankets.

"What happened?" She sat up and looked around.

"I don't know." Adrien was hyperventilating, "we were just talking and you just like, stopped responding. I couldn't let you walk home alone like this."

"Thanks for walking me home."

"What are friends for?" He blushed. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't-"

"Boyfriend." She smiled. He hadn't used that word before.

"Yeah. I mean if you want-"

"Yeah. I like that."

"Cute." He relaxed. "So what happened?"

She shrugged. "I'm just sensitive to cold. It makes me sleepy."

"You didn't do that yesterday." He gave her a weird look. 

"Yesterday I had three coats."

"Make sure you wear three coats tomorrow." Adrien smiled. "I've got to go, but take care."

"I will, thanks."

"Oh." He turned around. "Before I go, I made you some cocoa. To say thanks for yesterday." He handed her a mug.

"Adrien, I don't know what to say."

"You're amazing, Marinette." The smile he gave her made her feel warmer than any cup of cocoa. 

"Love you" she smiled back.

"Love you too."

"Friday?"

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes this was very much filler not even quite fluff. But Marinette's cold sensitivity is getting worse oh no


End file.
